


Mutiara Hati

by Cineraria



Category: Gosick
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, F/M, Fluff, Light Romance, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Semenyebalkan apa pun Victorique, Kujou tak bisa berhenti menyukainya.Bagian dari #NulisRandom2018





	Mutiara Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Gosick milik Kazuki Sakuraba. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak beroleh keuntungan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Ada dua larangan bagi Kujou Kazuya: jangan membuat Victorique bosan, dan jangan menyebut-nyebut proporsi tubuh gadis bisque itu seperti gendut atau pendek, misalkan.

Akan tetapi malang baginya hari ini. Kujou telah melanggar dua larangan itu sekaligus, dan berakhir dengan konsekuensi melelahkan. Kujou harus menempuh jarak sekian kilometer menuju Saubreme. Dengan lagaknya yang khas tuan puteri, Victorique menuntut supaya dia pergi ke pusat kota sendirian, membelikan barang-barang yang Victorique inginkan.

Kujou berjalan terseok-seok. Ia mengaduh lelah. Kakinya serasa hampir copot. Ada lima kantung belanja memberati kedua tangan Kujou. Di pundak sang pemuda, tersampir pula empat tas bergambar ikon merek  _fashion_  terkenal.

Kujou melangkah menuju trotoar. Ia mendekat ke ujung persimpangan jalan di sisi kotak telepon, menunggu kedatangan tram.

Pasca Perang Dunia, pembangunan kota berkembang pesat. Jiantan hari ini lebih megah dari delapan tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi 'kamar gelap' tempat pelelangan barang haram. Bangunan itu berdiri kokoh di sisi jalan utama kota, masih berseberangan dengan bekas Istana Kerajaan yang kini dipugar menjadi gedung parlemen.

Kujou mengamati para pejalan kaki dan sesama pengguna jalan yang berdiri menunggu tram sepertinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah bocah gelandangan generasi penerus Eugene itu masih berkeliaran. Seketika, matanya menatap sosok gembel di seberang jalan. Melalui celah kaki-kaki manusia yang berlalu lalang, Kujou memandang anak lelaki dekil itu berlutut di dekat pagar Gedung Parlemen. Tangannya membawa topi anyaman yang ditengadahkan. Sesekali ada pejalan kaki melempar koin ke dalam topi dengan wajah bergeming.

Kujou menghela napas. Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Selama langit dan bumi masih berdiri, potret kemiskinan ialah pentas wajib di seluruh negeri.

Denting lonceng berbunyi. Sepasang gerbong tram mendekat. Kujou berdesakan bersama penumpang lain naik ke dalam tram.

***

Langit kelabu baru saja menumpahkan rerintiknya ketika Kujou turun dari kereta di stasiun desa. Terdengar suara petir menyambar. Akan ada badai. Pertanda buruk. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tunggu stasiun, menanti hujan reda.

Kujou tertegun melihat rentengan tas belanja di tangan dan pundaknya. Ia duduk sambil mengendurkan saraf-saraf ototnya yang terasa kaku. Sungguh merepotkan. Barang-barang titipan Victorique beraneka ragam dan susah dicari.

Rasanya Kujou tadi berjalan entah berapa puluh kilometer, berkeliling nyaris di seluruh butik dan stand Istana Jiantan. Ia mencari gaun berenda dengan kerah tumpuk seperti pesanan Victorique, sempat dibuat kebingungan saat disodori aneka pilihan gaun oleh pelayan butik. Model gaun itu bermacam-macam, baik renda, jahitan, kain dan pita─tali-temalinya. Bagaimana jika modelnya tidak disukai Victorique?

Akhirnya, Kujou memilih tiga potong gaun yang menurutnya sangat khas Victorique. Ia hampir lupa titipan benda-benda aneh lain yang tak dia pahami kegunaannya. Penindih kertas. Sepatu hak terbaru. Set cangkir porselen. Gantungan baju. Tempat lilin. Jam kukuk bentuk burung. Topi  _felt._  Pita. Bahkan cermin dan piringan hitam.

Seingatnya, Victorique sudah punya semua benda tersebut. Atau, sebetulnya gadis bisque itu sengaja ingin mengerjainya? Ya ampun! Kujou kan hanya berkata jujur. Bahwa akhir-akhir ini Victorique terlihat agak gendutan, itu kan fakta!

Kujou tersentak saat ada yang menyenggol bahunya. Seorang kakek tua berisyarat agar tas belanjaan Kujou yang memenuhi bangku panjang ini disingkirkan. Dia ingin bagian tempat duduk. Kujou mengangguk, tetapi kemudian, dengan wajah cemas, ia segera bangkit, membawa kantung belanjaan, dan berlari keluar stasiun. Hujan deras masih turun, tapi ia tak peduli.

***

Ketukan pintu disambut oleh tubuh mungil yang tiba-tiba menghambur dari dalam rumah. Tubuh Kujou terjengkang, nyaris jatuh saat Victorique melompat dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Gadis itu tak peduli tetes-tetes air yang membasahi pakaian Kujou.

"Victorique?" ucap Kujou dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan.

Yang dipanggil diam, hanya menggumam rendah.

"Ini loh, aku bawa gaun pesananmu," kata Kujou lagi.

"Diam saja di sini, Kujou," pinta Victorique, dengan nada lebih mirip perintah mutlak ketimbang rengekan.

"Heee ... ada apa?"

Kujou menjatuhkan empat kantung belanja di lantai teras. Ia membiarkan tangannya membelai rambut halus Victorique, dari punggung hingga kepala.

"Aku takut ...," kata Victorique. "Aku takut kamu nggak pulang. Hujannya deras sekali," bisik gadis itu lirih, seraya kepala berambut peraknya masih bersandar di pundak Kujou.

Kujou tertawa. "Jadi karena itu kau ... Ah, Victorique bisa khawatir juga ya. Aku tak menyangka."

Victorique memukul-mukul pelan dada Kujou. Ia mendengus kasar.

Kujou was-was. Sifat galaknya keluar.

Victorique melepas pelukan Kujou. Ia melompat mundur. "Mana? Barang belanjaanku?" tanyanya ketus.

Tas di pundak Kujou ditarik kasar, dan kantung belanja yang tercecer di lantai dipungut secara asal. Victorique berbalik memasuki rumah.

"Victorique ... Jangan marah lagi donk ..."

Kujou mendesah pasrah.

Di luar, hujan deras berhenti. Awan berarak menyibak langit. Matahari bersinar melalui celah mega. Pelangi meragakan kemolekan tujuh warnanya yang melegenda.

Victorique memang merepotkan, tetapi, semenyebalkan apa pun gadis itu, Kujou tak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Karya pertama saya di fandom lama (yang nggak tahu apakah masih hidup atau enggak) tapi saya senang berhasil menyumbang satu.  
> Karena saya tidak mengikuti franchaise ini dari LN, plot headcanon di sini hanya berdasarkan anime.


End file.
